


curious

by cactuars (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, feel free to scroll passed this if you're looking for fic, if you're looking for fic this is not it, not really a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cactuars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I've been curious about lately. Decided not to delete this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	curious

As the summary and tags say, this isn't a fan fic at all, but more of a thing posted in response to a specific person. Namely, that hateful anon that's been commenting on nearly every single Scerek fan fic that allows anonymous comments. I'm curious about this hateful anon. I've seen them on multiple other Scerek fics. And what I want to know, is why. Why are you attacking the Scerek shippers for their ship, anon? And it's obvious that you're attacking them because of the fact that they ship Scerek and not because of their writing. Many of these Scerek fics I've read are well written, and the only reason anyone wouldn't enjoy them is because it's just not their ship or idea of fic. But you are making it your personal mission to harass these Scerek shippers, to send them death threats and rape threats and track down their personal blogs to continue your harassment, all because of them being scerek shippers. And what's the point? Ao3 is for everyone, not just Sterek shippers. This website is called "Archive of Our Own" not "The Sterek Fanfic Place." The Teen Wolf tag is for all Teen Wolf works, not just Sterek works.

Why does it bother you that someone else ships something that's not Sterek? We literally make up at least half of the Teen Wolf fics here on Ao3, why are you so concerned about this particular ship? You've said on other fics that scerek shippers are "shoving their ship down your throat" except... no? They're not? They tag with Scerek. They place it in the Derek Hale/Scott McCall tag. The only way you would see it is if you're in the general Teen Wolf tag, or if you specifically go through the Scerek tag. And even then, just going through the general TW tag, it is not that difficult to ignore a work for a pairing you seem to hate so much. All you have to do is scroll past it. No one is making you click it, nobody but yourself. No one is shoving it down your throat. This applies to the poly-ships, too. If you see a poly-ship in the Sterek tag, then you just scroll passed it and ignore it. You don't click on it and leave hate filled comments for the OP.

Honestly, you need to stop attacking these shippers. You need to leave them alone and mind your own business. Nobody is forcing you to look in the Scerek tag. Nobody is forcing you to click on a Scerek fic that you see in the general tag. No one is forcing anything down your throat. Don't like the thing? Then ignore the thing. It is that simple. Don't you get tired of being so hateful and spiteful toward these people who have done absolutely nothing to you? To these people who just wanted to write about a ship they like and wanted to share it with others who might also like it? You've been doing this for a year now. Seriously, what the fuck is your problem?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure me posting this will do any good. I'm positive that anon's not even going to read this and just focus on the fact that this is tagged with derek/scott and will proceed to leave idiotic comments that have nothing to do with the actual text. But I should at least try, right? Still, this will be deleted in a couple of days since I'm not sure this kind of thing is even allowed on ao3, and I doubt posting it to my blog would get me anywhere. 
> 
> \--went ahead and orphaned this work so it would still be up. I don't use this account for much, but I didn't want to delete it and the work be gone.


End file.
